MXC: Most Extreme Elimination Challenge
MXC: Most Extreme Elimination Challenge was a comical redub of the Japanse game-show, Takeshi's Castle. Broadcast TNN/Spike 2003-2008 Packagers RC Entertainment/Tokyo Broadcasting System Hosts Victor Wilson as Vic Romano Christopher Darga as Kenny Blankenship John Cervenka as Captain Tenneal and Guy LeDouche Mary Scheer as every female character Gameplay Usually, two or three teams of contestants competed in several turn-based and head-to-head challenges. The only episode done without a competitive team base was the first episode ever made, which was simply centered around the stereotypical antics of college girls. Even though this was the first episode made, it was the seventh episode of season one to air. Most other competitive teams did not truly have a real-life rivalry (e.g., Season 1, Episode 2 "Donors vs Addicts"), while others (such as Democrats vs Republicans vs Third Party) did. The contestants would compete in a variety of challenges, usually four per episode, but occasionally as many as six. Captain Tenneal usually started off each challenge by blowing his whistle and shouting "GET IT ON!" accompanied by waiving a baton. The challenges were extremely hard, and a majority of the contestants failed to complete the challenges. If a challenge involved either water or mud, Kenny and Vic would give said substance various names, notably "septic sludge" with Kenny usually giving it a more specific name (e.g. "runoff from a local chili cookoff"). Throughout the show, painful failures to complete challenges were reviewed by Vic and Kenny in the "MXC Impact Replay" (briefly given sponsor names like the "Snickers Satisfies Replay" and the "Slim Jim Snap of the Day"), which was essentially a sports-themed playback feature. Occasionally, the Impact Replay was used for Kenny's pleasure, in looking at the female contestants, items, or random events in the series which he found funny or disappointing. Contestants who did complete a challenge would earn one or two points for their team (maybe even more). The team with the most points at the end of the episode won the competition. At the end of each episode, Kenny would count down the ten "Most Painful Eliminations of the Day", which usually focused on the events shown in the Impact Replay, but sometimes included random events that involved the main or recurring characters. Kenny and Vic, along with any other people around them at the end of the show, all would end the episode by saying, "Don't get eliminated!" Trivia This was an overdub of the Japanese version. Inventor Based off of the Japanese game show Takeshi's Castle (風雲！たけし城 Fūun! Takeshi-jō?, literally Showdown! Takeshi Castle) Trivia Chris Darga & John Cervenka previously worked together on Burt Luddin's Love Buffet. Tagline "Don't get eliminated!"- Vic Romano & the winning teams YouTube Videos These are FULL EPISODES Demo vs. Republican Episode Cops vs. Cons Episode Couples Episode Cows vs. Cars Episode BO Bombs vs. Nascar Episode Spinoffs King of the Mountain Storm the Castle Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Action & Adventure Category:Spinoffs Category:Japanese Formats Category:2003 premieres Category:2007 endings